


An Explosion of Power

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Snowallen [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Metahumans, Romance, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Caitlin and Cisco develop powers things get shaken up. Things are not exactly as they seem.





	An Explosion of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this was original written as a celebration chapter for our Facebook page getting 50 likes. Now we are at 130. 
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

-Caitlin POV-

I smiled as Barry looked over at me with a huge grin on his face.

Since he had woken up from his coma he had been working almost non-stop. He looked like a kid at Christmas with all the meta humans that were now around and I couldn't blame him – after so long of being called a fool, people thinking he was crazy, he had been proven right about people with gifts. He was now considered the leading expert on meta humans, and I was working right beside him.

It had happened a few months ago, when ELLE Lab's particle accelerator exploded, but for Barry it had been long before that. Working at STAR Labs though is where Barry and I met, it was where we fell in love and it was where, on that fateful night, he had gained his powers. That was the event that caused others to start gaining powers, people were becoming metas all the time and Barry's work was cut out for him simply keeping control of everything, of everyone.

"That meta Jesse and I took out this morning was fascinating," Barry was saying while looking over something. "He was made completely of water. His molecules actually bonded with water changing his cellular structure. Able to control the flow."

"It's a good thing we got him into the Asylum," I said distractedly with a nod, looking at the samples of the water meta I had. Asylums had been set up recently for people whose powers were affecting them mentally – there was chance of rehabilitation for some of them, if they could get ahold of their powers and mental state, but so far no-one had. This water meta had been confused, having no idea what he was, or what he could do. "I hope they can help him there." I added thoughtfully as I kept a focus on the DNA sample I had of his. "Although I wouldn't drink any of the liquid he's made of. Nasty stuff..." It was a joke, but also true. The water in itself was not pure, given the fact he was originally human.

"He needs a name," Cisco Ramon commented, walking in with a smirk. "And guys: our new headquarters is complete!"

"You've got to come see it," Jesse Wells said, appearing in the room with Belle, her sister, by her side. "Cisco and Dad went all-out on the Warehouse. The equipment is state-of-the-art, and the gadgets Cisco made for us… he's good." She smirked at Cisco as she added to us: "we're ready for anything. Jesse Quick and The Flash."

"I think it's 'The Flash and Jesse Quick'," Barry corrected with a smirk. Everyone usually stated his superhero name first on the news.

"Oh, we all know I am better than you," Jesse said with a smirk.

"Really? Care to prove it…" Barry winked at his fellow speedster. The two were teasing. Ever since getting their powers, Jesse and Barry were like brother and sister, training and joking whenever they could. It was a relationship I believe Barry was missing ever since he was a kid, never having had any siblings, being lost in the foster system and making no other human connection until he met me. Lesser women would have been jealous of their husband spending so much time with another woman, but I knew my Barry. I was not threatened. I knew he needed this.

I was going to go back to my research, to ignore the pair playfighting – they usually tussled about at top speeds, mainly to annoy the rest of us as we couldn't see what was going on in the blur they created, but I felt suddenly woozy, a little off. Only Cisco seemed to notice as he looked my way, but at that moment a beaker got dislodged from the playfighting superheroes, and came flying my direction.

Instinctively, I put my hand out in front of me, closing eyes and expecting to be hit, but it never came. I half-thought that Barry had stopped it in midair, but the ground beneath my feet started to shake, people in the lab cried out and I opened my eyes to see a plant that I kept on the counter had grown impossibly tall, and gotten in the way of the beaker. It kept growing. As I watched in shock, my hand still outstretched as the ground continued to shake, the entire lab began to break out in greenery; plant life growing from spots it was impossible to – as if the concrete floor itself was now soil and seeds were spouting everywhere. I barely noticed the earthquake still rocking the labs.

I remained frozen, more shocked than anything, until a hand came to my wrist and gently moved my arm down. I took a deep breath, controlling myself, and the earth stopped. The plants stopped growing with that, and I turned to see my husband looking directly at me.

"I think you've Developed," Barry muttered, using the term that we tended to use to describe a meta getting their powers.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say to that. "Plants?" I managed to say, keeping my mind calm. It seemed the only way to control whatever was happening.

"This is a new one. Fascinating though," Barry smiled, pulling me into a hug. "We'll figure it out," he whispered in my ear, calming me down even more.

"You made the earth move," Harry now spoke up as I looked over to him, still holding on to Barry. "You're powerful," he added with a small smile. I didn't want to be.

-Cisco POV-

It was hours after Caitlin's powers developed, so we had time to experiment with them. We had to clear the lab out of plants, not to mentioned things that had grown all around and inside the building – Harry had to hire out a team to help, while we relocated to the Wearhouse. It was going to be our new base anyway, so this was a good time to do a trial run of the place.

"Any way to stop the earthquakes?" Harrison Wells asked as he walked in, the earth even now occasionally shaking. Luckily it seemed the quakes were centered around Caitlin. The initial one had stuck the entire city, although not damaging too much, while now it was only sending the Wearhouse into an occasional shakedown, not affecting the city. Caitlin was trying to control her powers, but this early on in getting them, it seemed she had little control. Plants were already all over the place and after a few moments the earth around the building started quaking more violently. "You're going to destroy the building, Mrs. Allen," Harry warned.

"Sorry, Doctor Wells," Caitlin sighed, lowering her hand over the plant she had been concentrating on growing. Barry was officially in science-mood though, and had stopped being the supportive husband he was in the first few moments, pushing Caitlin now into testing her powers.

I sighed at that fact. Barry had no social skills, which always made me wonder what Caitlin had seen in him. Truthfully, I thought Barry and I could have been best friends, and we were friends, but he just wasn't good at the whole 'bromance' thing. He was much better at the husband-thing, which was saying something.

"Your power is truthfully fascinating," Barry said, frowning now though in concentration. "I'm still not sure how you're controlling the plants, but figuring this out is the first step in helping you get control." Barry turned to his wife as she muttered something I couldn't hear. "Ignoring the powers are never the answer," he muttered, smiling a handsome grin that made me jealous – he was the best looking in all of us, and didn't appreciate his own looks.

"I know," Caitlin said, smiling now, taking her husband's hand as he kissed her cheek. There was true love there. It made me smile.

It was then that I got a sharp pain in my head. I put my hand on it, not able to concentrate. I barely heard people calling my name when suddenly I wasn't seeing what was before me – I was suddenly seeing a large round device, highlighted by red and blue streaks. Barry as The Flash running around it, with an exact copy of himself. He was chasing another speedster and I suddenly felt as if life itself was dependent on this race. The race of Barry's life.

Then I got an influx of information. More information than I could handle as an explosion facts and people came to the forefront of my mind. I felt as if I knew everything that was going on…. everywhere!

"Cisco!" I heard Barry's voice and looked up at him, seeing him in the Wearhouse through the haze of the other vision. "Are you okay?"

"You have to stop Zoom!" I breathed – I didn't know anything else. The information in my head was all I knew, the Barry racing Zoom. "He's going to activate the device! You got to stop him."

"Stop him? Who's Zoom?" Barry asked, shaking his head in worry, looking at Caitlin.

"Why are you two so close?" I suddenly said, seeing his arm around Caitlin. Somewhere in me I knew the answer, but new information in my head was taking over. Seeing them together didn't make sense.

"We're married," Caitlin said cautiously with a laugh, as though it was obvious.

"Married…?" I said slowly, as I was suddenly in a new vision.

It was daytime. I was by a lake and it was clearly a wedding. People I didn't know were around, but suddenly names like Oliver Queen, Ronnie Raymond, Iris West, and Alex Danvers were in my head. A man I didn't know, but the name Ray Palmer came to my head, said  _"…then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I need not express you may kiss the bride."_  And Barry kissed the beautiful blonde.

"You should be with Supergirl," I said, back in the Wearhouse and not knowing where the name came from, but it felt right. I didn't know where I was though; was I by the lake or in the Wearhouse?

"Supergirl?" Barry asked. "Who's Supergirl?"

"Supergirl… Power Girl…" I said, another name in my head, knowing they were somehow one and the same, and suddenly I was seeing multiple visions of the same woman.

 _"Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media,"_  one of them said, holding out her hand to someone. I felt there were more than one version of this woman.

 _"I'm changing my name to Kara Grant,"_  another one said to an older woman with shorter blonde hair.

 _"Take a seat Miss…"_  the older woman was saying to another of these Karas, although this one has shorter hair than the rest.  _"Wells… Kara Wells,"_  the blond girl replied.

 _"I'm Kara Lane. I run this sanctuary,"_  another Kara said; this one surrounded by red light.

 _"Kara Kent. Can I get some help?"_  a Barry was saying to another Kara, who responded with:  _"Get your stuff inside yourself, Stalker."_  There was a smile on her face as though she was joking as she lifted a bag

 _"Your name isn't Jane Marley,"_ a black woman was saying to an older version of the girl.  _"You were born Kara…"_

 _"Kara Luthor,"_ another Kara took over, and my head was exploding with hundreds of other Kara, and all varying last names.

Finally, I heard another name called out:  _"Kara Zor-El!"_  That one felt more normal, like it implied to every Kara I was seeing.

"She's… she's Supergirl. You're The Flash," I said, mind only just back in the Wearhouse, the others cautiously looking at me as I felt, as if from far away, someone with their hands on my shoulders. Was it Barry? Harry? Did it matter?

I tried to focus on just one of these Karas. Just one of the girls. There was a cry as wind whipped up and something blue appeared before me, but it vanished before I could take it in. "You're The Flash!" I practically cried out now, trying to focus on Barry instead. My head was swimming.

Now my head was full of other people known as The Flash – most of them were Barry, but another man around the same age as Barry appeared to me, in a blue costume. _"Hi, I'm… Adam Foster,"_  the man said his name.

 _"Wally!"_  someone was crying out, and I recognized Wally West, but didn't know why. I never met the guy, but I knew him somehow.

Then I saw a man in red and blue with a winged helmet on.  _"Jay Garrick,"_  he was introducing himself to someone.

Then girl in a similar, more feminine outfit – with the helmet on, who had a similar look to the former man. Were they related?  _"Rachel Joan Garrick, but everyone calls me Rae,"_  she was saying.

The woman changed, but remained the same as she sped around a kitchen in a chef's outfit, quicker than a human should.  _"Rach?"_  someone called out, and she stopped.

"Cisco!" Harrison Wells interrupted the visions. I hadn't realized, but around me hundreds of little blue, what had to be portals, had opened up. The group inside kept away, trying to avoid them. "I think you Developed."

"Cisco…?" Caitlin asked, and then I saw her. Various versions of her – some were controlling plants, like this Caitlin could, but others were pale, throwing out ice from their hands; one had fire, in place of ice and I was shocked to see another, literally controlling the weather as she let hell loose on some meta I couldn't identify. I was so confused though, I didn't know what to do, what was happening…

"Let me…" Barry was saying now, but I could barely hear him at this point. I could barely focus with so many voices in my head. Too many visons.

"NO!" I yelled, needing silence, holding out my hands, and some type of vibration came out of it throwing everyone against a wall. I stepped back in shock, but somehow, I was no longer in the Wearhouse. This wasn't my visions – I was literally out in the streets. Did one of those portals take me away from my colleagues?

I couldn't concentrate as I ran. I ran fast, trying to escape the voices, but they were all I could hear. These glimpses of other worlds, other lives, were all I could see now.

-Barry's POV-

I picked myself off the floor but Cisco had already vanished through one of those blue vortexes.

"What just happened?" Doctor Wells asked, and I shrugged, not sure myself. I had never seen a meta human develop like that before – it was more out of nowhere than Cait's powers and I'd never seen anything like it before in my years of research. I didn't even know what his power was.

"We have to help him," Caitlin said now, imploring me.

"Call Jesse. I might need her help," I said without thinking now, running into my Flash suit.

"Barry?" Caitlin stopped me before I could run out. "He's our friend."

"I know. But right now, he's a danger to himself and the public," I said, knowing I was about to face a tricky situation. "I have to find him." Caitlin looked worried, but nodded her understanding. I gave her a quick kiss, and I ran out. I didn't know where he'd gone, but I couldn't do nothing.

"I've got him! He's across town," Jesse said in my ear.

"How?" I asked. That was nearly faster than me, but I didn't know the nature of these portals yet, so I followed Jesse's directions to find Cisco's location.

Jesse was running around him, trying to avoid the vibrations he was sending out from his hands. Cars were overturned by them, glass shattered on impact, and a nearby fire hydrant was jettisoning water freely. There were police nearby, using cars to blockade the road as best they could. Detective Joe West, the head of the new meta human taskforce, was nearby.

I gave Joe a look and he gave a nod. He would hold the cops off for us.

"Quick!" I called, using an abbreviated name for Jesse's superhero title. I didn't know why she didn't just go by it anyway, instead of using her real first name, but she assured me that no one would assume her actual name was really Jesse. It was the type of human logic I didn't follow. It meant understanding normal humans and the way they reacted, and that was beyond my own understanding.

I ran next to Jesse, avoiding a vibration from Cisco as I did. The aim was bad though – he obviously didn't know what he was doing, or maybe couldn't even see what was going on around him. His eyes had seemed glazed, and he had mentioned people he surely never had met before.

"I can't hit him," Jesse said, and I gave a nod of agreement. I might not be good with emotions and people in general, being better with science and meta human, but I knew what Jesse was feeling now. Like Caitlin had said; Cisco was a friend, he shouldn't be harmed just because he had a power that had developed. Besides, apart from Caitlin, Jesse, Belle, and Harry Wells, he was the person I was closest to these days.

"Maybe we don't have to," I said, an idea coming to mind as I ran around Cisco, trying to avoid his vibration. "The vibrations are coming from his hands, so maybe if we restrain them he won't be able to shoot them off!" I called to Jesse. "Distract him. If it's possible…" Cisco wasn't focusing on anything. He was still mumbling things and people I didn't understand.

I ran over to Joe, taking handcuffs from his belt. "Borrowing," I said quickly, running towards Cisco, but having to jump over a car as it was tossed over due to Cisco's vibrations. I got to him and was easily able to get one hand in the handcuffs and put it behind his back. He struggled with the other one and I was unable to reach it while keeping hold of his other hand but Jesse came to my aid.

Grabbing the hand, I heard her mumble 'sorry Cisco,' as she twisted it back and I swore I heard something pop. I didn't waste time to think as I got the other hand in the handcuffs and pushed him to the floor as gently as I could.

"Stay down," I said, worried what the cops would do if he didn't. Some cops were a little trigger-happy when it came to meta humans – even ones we'd already taken down. I didn't think he'd heard me though, but he didn't move anyway, still mumbling to himself. Maybe his visions, or whatever he was having, were more in control than he was?

"Good job Flash. Jesse Quick," Joe West said coming over. "I'll take him from here."

"No!" I said quickly. "He doesn't belong in jail. Look at him."

As Joe looked at Cisco, he looked up at Joe. "Joe West. Father to Iris and Wally West." Cisco said as he looked at him, confused.

"You have a daughter?" Jesse asked. Although none of us knew Joe or any of the meta human taskforce that well, we did cross paths enough to know the basics of the cops. I didn't know Joe had kids.

"No, just a son," Joe said confused, shaking his head at that. "And his name is Walter."

"He belongs in the asylum," I continued, shrugging this off. "Let me bring him there."

Joe looked at Cisco for a moment as Cisco continued to mumble and then nodded his head. "Okay," Joe said, taking a step back. I didn't know this man well, but he seemed like a reasonable cop. "Bring him to the asylum. I'll fill out the paperwork."

"Thank you," both Jesse and I said at the same time, as I picked up Cisco.

-SnowAllen-

The next day I was in my normal human attire at the asylum. As leading expert on meta humans, I had a special relationship with the place, and so did STAR labs. Caitlin and I had been here many times to check up on the meta humans they had, to see what help we could provide and if rehabilitation was an option for any of them. I had intended to come here today to see the water meta human, but Cisco now took ultimate priority.

Caitlin was with me now, and we were at the door of a specially padded room. Cisco sat in the middle of it in a straight jacket. "The jacket is designed to block out the vibrations." I explained to Caitlin, having mocked it up the previous night after bringing him into the facility. "Can't seem to use them with his hands tied down. Those portal things still pop up though, and he's still mumbling nonsense." I had spent the entire night here, after all. First as The Flash, and then left to return as Barry Allen – just to make sure my friend was well taken care of.

"Can you help him?" Caitlin said worriedly, her own hands in her pocket to stop her own power. Compared to Cisco, her powers seemed minimal now, and concentrating on not using them prevented them from working, it seemed – although the pots of mini trees and occasional vase of flowers potted about the asylum now seemed to be leaning in her direction, growing a little too quickly for my liking. Since Cisco's development, Caitlin's powers had not been a top priority, but we were going to look at them shortly, now that Cisco was safe for the moment.

"I don't even know where to begin," I said honestly to her question. How could I help him? "I don't know what his power is, really." I sighed. "Or why it's having this effect on him or even how it developed. Usually for late developers there is some type of outside influence, like you wanted to protect yourself from that flask. This was complete random; just out of the blue..."

"Are you giving up on him?" Caitlin asked quietly, and I knew the tone in her voice this time. She was upset. Cisco had been her friend since before we'd even met.

"No," I said, a little mock-confidence in my voice. "But you have to realize this will not be easy… It could be impossible, and he could be in this room forever."

A tear came down Caitlin's face at this, which I wiped away. I hated to see her upset like this, I wanted to help, but how? Caitlin however, walked into the room now and crouched down to look at Cisco. "We'll find a way to get you out of here. To help you," Caitlin said reassuringly to her friend.

Cisco cocked his head, his eyes focusing on her for a moment. "Caitlin Snow…" he said, almost dreamlike.

"Yes?" Caitlin said.

"Ronnie Raymond's wife," he said and I raised an eyebrow at that. "No. Sorry. You're Ray Palmer's girlfriend." He grinned at that one as I looked on in confusion. Ronnie worked for ELLE Labs, I knew that at least – as for Ray Palmer, I didn't have a clue.

"Who's Ray Palmer?" Caitlin asked, but there was no response as Cisco returned to his mumbling, his eyes unfocussed again.

Caitlin kissed the top of his head now, and returned to me. "I'm going to be back," I said into the room, putting an arm around Caitlin, but Cisco did not look up at me. If he did, I probably would have gotten another comment towards Supergirl though. That had happened a few times. As well as some 'Power Girl', which was totally out of the blue.

I walked away, closing the door behind me. "He'll be okay," Caitlin said now. "We'll make sure of it."

"This is one of the safest places in the city," I said though, mistaking her confidence as my cellphone rang. It was Harry. I answered.

"There's a speedster on the loose," Harry said, not even giving way for graces.

"What do you mean?" I asked. As far as we knew, Jesse and I were the only speedsters made from the accelerator.

"There's woman dressed in yellow. Jesse is on her trail, but she needs help. This one is super-fast," Harry said.

"Okay. I'll be there," I said turning to Caitlin and shutting off the call. "I'm needed and you should get back to the new headquarters." She nodded and smiled at this.

I found a safe place to change and run out. Life as The Flash was never dull.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note; hope you liked.
> 
> let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
